Black As Coal
by IMSLES
Summary: Jackson Gibbs was a miner who wanted more for his family. A pivotal event occurs to solidify his resolve to make a change. Written NFA's Color Me Challenge.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

BLACK AS COAL

It was a day like most others in his life. He followed in his father's footsteps, like he had his father's before him. The story was similar for most of the men in Stillwater. A few had managed to break the cycle, branching out in other ventures around town. Though some found themselves right back in the thick of it when times were financially hard.

There were others who managed to escape entirely. Some of those went of to make careers in the military. Sadly more than a few found their ends their as well.

A select few found a way to make it to college and found better lives. They rarely returned to their hometown, except for weddings and funerals. Small town life wasn't for everybody.

Both his parents had doted on him, though not without a lot of discipline. He had friends that lost their fathers. Some to the mine and the occasional mishap that befell them there. Others to illnesses rumored around town to be blamed on the mine, though no one was brave enough or willing enough to say it outright.

Though he wasn't lucky enough to make it out of Stillwater, he did survive a stint in the war as an Air Force pilot. There were dark memories that went along with it, but he found returning home the cure to putting light back into his life.

He married his high school sweetheart. Not a lot of luck in that, since most people in town seemed to find the soul mates in high school. Still the fact that she loved him, made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

The birth of their son was the happiest day of his life. Having that little life to share with his bride and making them a family, it's what life was all about.

He wanted better for his boy. College would be a dream come true. He considered some of the businesses in town. A few had owners ready to retire in the next few years or so. He'd start by setting what he could aside and see what was most likely to be suitable for his young family.

That morning he gave his wife and toddler son a kiss before he left. The joy of having them in his life was insurmountable. He walked to work that morning like he normally did. Only driving when he needed to be somewhere quickly after work.

The chore of cleaning out the car's interior from the black dust he wore head to toe after his time in the mine not worth the little extra time it took to go on foot.

They watched from the door as he made his way down the sidewalk. He gave a look over his shoulder right before he was out of sight and returned the wave they offered him. Yes, truly he was a lucky man.

He reached the entrance to the mine and got in line with his fellow workers. They shared pleasantries as they made their way to the time clock.

"It's going to be a great day," he told his boss, Jake.

"Your lips to God's ears Gibbs," was the reply.

Jackson put his lunch in his locker retrieving his head gear and other equipment to prepare for his time in the hole. He joined his team as they shared some of their usual banter on their way to the shaft where the elevator waited to take them down.

Jake was there with his clipboard. "Alright you are to go the far northeast section. The job there's almost complete."

"Sure thing boss," the group of men answered, as they lowered the gate and began the descent.

Jackson looked to his buddies, men he'd worked side by side with for years. They'd all started at the mine when they were fifteen- almost half a life time ago.

Tommy and Nick were two of the hardest workers. He knew they'd always have his back. Frank, the senior member of their crew wasn't looking too well that day.

"You okay Frank?" Jack asked as the slowly moved downward.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold," he shrugged the concern off though internally he feared it was something much worse than that. He'd been working a few more years than the others, though he was closer to them more than any of the other miners he worked with in the past.

Jackson nodded sensing the tone of dread in his words. No one ever talked about the 'sickness' that came as a risk with the job. Almost by not talking about it, they could keep it from happening to any of them. Still he decided to keep a closer eye on his friend from now on.

As they continued their descent the darkness enveloped them, so they turned on the lights atop their headgear. "Almost there," Tommy smiled nervously. He fought his minor case of claustrophobia every day. The others didn't know whether they should admire him or have him committed.

The car came to a halting stop and the men exited checking all their gear as they walked to the designated work area. Other teams would be much closer to the shaft, some cleaning up areas that were completed and sealing them off. Others looking to find new veins to explore. Most of the men were at another location that was rich with the resource they made a life of collecting. Coal.

As the small group worked doing the tasks they'd done a hundred times before a small tremor made them pause. It wasn't an unusual occurrence working underground. The earth often protested the intrusion. Still any movement made the wary miners take notice. A cave-in was always a possibility.

When the trembling passed with nothing further they exhaled a silent sigh and went back to completing their assignments. They tossed debris into a wheelbarrow and secured beams that would continue to support the walls and keep the passage open for the duration of time they'd need to pass through it.

Frank was adding a new support when a rumbling could be heard around them. Jack who was closest to Frank reacted first. He grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him backwards just before the wall in front of him began to crumble. They turned to get out into the main tunnel as dirt rained down on them. Above the noise of falling earth and some panic further away from them, they could hear the siren blaring, alerting the town's rescue teams to come to assist with an emergency.

Jack noticed Frank having some sort of attack and tried his best to shield his airway from any more dust. He tied a handkerchief around his mouth and nose and encouraged the other men to do the same. He tore a piece of his sleeve off to use on himself. It would hopefully help until they could find a way out. Their exit had been almost instantly blocked by the wall that had fallen.

The dimness around them was broken only by the lights of on their heads. As they searched each other's faces they saw mirrored eyes of worry and fear. It seemed as if only seconds had passed before the earth around them settled with only the occasional sprinkle of dirt falling from above.

"What now?" Nick asked.

"We wait," Jack answered.

"Why don't we try to dig ourselves out? It's what we do?" Tommy looked at the blockade that held them back from their freedom.

"We could try that, but odds are we'd more likely start another cave-in, then successfully dig ourselves out," Jack countered.

"There's got to be a way," Tommy stared at the blocked exit. "How long do you think it will take for someone to find us?"

"Well," Jack reasoned, "They know where we are. Once they count heads and see we're missing, it shouldn't take long at all. Not sure our rescue will be easy, but they'll come."

Tommy nodded. Not happy with waiting and being confined, but taking comfort in Jack's confidence. Nick was scared, but trying not to show it. Frank got himself up and Jack was happy to see he appeared uninjured. Overall this could have been much worse.

He assessed their situation as best he could. Everything else seemed to be in place, so they shouldn't have to worry about another round of earth and debris falling on top of them.

Tommy began to pace, the darkness and quiet pressing in on him. Jack tried to engage him in conversations. He talked about his son and his plans for buying a business in town.

Tommy had plans of his own too. He knew the mine wasn't for him. Despite the number of years he'd been working there, it was obvious to everyone that he needed more open spaces. He'd finally managed to set aside enough money or a down payment on some farmland at the edge of town. It wasn't much, but he should make enough to keep his family fed. He was going to tell his wife that night at dinner time. Now he just hoped he'd be there for dinner himself.

"We're going to be fine," Jack spoke with certainty. He wasn't going to let any doubt cloud his mind. Succumbing to the fear wasn't an option.

They were all getting thirsty. Even though the air had settled they still wore the covering over their faces just in case. It was getting hotter and the air more stagnant. Frank had suggested only using on light and reserving the others so they wouldn't lose their only sources of illumination.

Nick wore his helmet with the light while the others shut theirs down. Somehow the limited light made their surroundings seem even quieter.

They had no idea how much time passed, before the first sounds of rescue came from the other side. They gave a shout out to let them know they were all there. Soon the noises became louder and before too long the rescue team had made a hole large enough for them to crawl through.

They shook hands and clapped backs with the men who helped them out. Shouts of joy began to reach the ground above them. Each man became quiet with thoughts of their loved ones waiting to see them and wanting nothing more to hold them tight.

The air that had always been a little tainted with the smell of coal seemed like the freshest air they'd ever breathed when the elevator reached the top. The men exited, tired, hungry, and thirsty yet thrilled to be alive.

Jack spotted his wife and son and rushed to their sides. He held them close before he was forced to go off to the ambulance so the hospital could check him and the other men out for injuries.

"I'll be home soon," he promised them. Once again walking away and watching as they stood waving.

Things had gone fairly well at the hospital. The only one that had been admitted was Frank. As they had feared they had found some clouding in his chest x-ray. Jack was the last to leave his side offering him support and prayers that it wouldn't be too late to save him.

"Go on home Jackson," Frank's voice croaked. "You saved me today, so I'll make darn sure to save myself for the future."

"You do that Frank," Jack squeezed his shoulder and gave him a nod as he left the bedside.

He got a ride home from a deputy. They were quiet despite the excitement from the rescue. It was a bit of a wakeup call. Jack began to think about speeding up his savings plan.

When he entered the house it was quiet. Leroy certainly had to have been exhausted and Anne was no doubt lying in bed waiting to hear he was home safely. He wanted nothing more than to join her in bed, but needed to shower first.

He made quick work of cleaning all the telltale signs of his ordeal before making his way to their bedroom. He did a quick check in on his son and couldn't help the smile at seeing his peaceful sleep. The bedroom was dark, but he could tell Anne was still awake.

He slipped under the covers and pulled her into his arms holding her back against his chest as he whispered into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she tried to cover the tears she'd been crying. "We need you safe Jack," she choked.

He nodded. "I'll see what I can do," he promised holding her even tighter. Soon the exhaustion he'd been fighting took over and he fell asleep holding his love in his arms. In the darkness of his dreams, he saw a light for his future. One day he would break free of the mines and their lives would be so much brighter.


End file.
